Star Trek Expanded Universe:RPG directory
Do you run or participate in a role-playing game? Or are you making a fan movie, and want the information from it recorded? The Star Trek Expanded Universe wiki accepts fan made information. If you want your RPG or fan data recorded, just edit this page and put: *''Insert RPG or movie name here'' Insert URL' Enter your projects here: * Alpha Fleet Simulations Group - Collection of PBEM RPGs in the early 25th Century. * Bravofleet - Forum/PBEM RPGs set over a number of eras. * Deep Space 9 - The New Team - Forum RPG about DS9 in the post-''Nemesis'' era. In Russian. * Fundamental Elements - Forum-based sim set shortly after the Dominion War, and Starfleet is still dealing with the aftermath. The sim includes the Marines as a major player in Starfleet. * Obsidian Fleet - Forum/PBEM RPGs in the post-Dominion War era. * Star Trek: Brave New Worlds - Forum-based RPG in the Gamma Quadrant, aboard the ''USS Atlantis'', where the ''Blade'' & and the ''Shark'' are put to explore and cultivate this strange new place. Currently dormant. * Star Trek: Challenger - PBEM in 2383 on its first mission. The ship is sent to a first contact but not all is as it seems. Following the event things start happening; chaos runs through the quadrant threatening the peace of every civilization. * Star Trek: Columbus - PBEM in 2421, with the aim of exploring a new region of space. Creating a new canon, with new technology, the way Star Trek should be. * [http://stmontana.tripod.com/ Star Trek: Montana] - PBEM in 2382, aboard the Jupiter-class USS Montana, under the fine and steady hand of Captain Sandy Armstrong. About to begin its missions of exploration, the Montana stands ready to become a forerunner of exploration for the Federation. "Don't try to be a great man, just be a man, and let history make its own judgments." - USS Montana-A dedication plaque. * Star Trek: New Worlds - Takes up where other RPGs have left off. The year is 2385, nine years after the Dominion War. The galactic powers are still in the process of rebuilding. The Federation and Starfleet are looking at a promising new future as the Romulans have become uneasy allies and the Klingons are once again the enemy. (For those who like to mix their science fiction/fantasy, this is the place. ST:NW has thus far mixed Star Trek, Stargate, super-heroes, pulp heroes, and a variety of other sources into a single RPG.) * [[Star Trek: Phoenix-X|Star Trek: Phoenix-X]] - Fan-fiction series in 2382, based on the starship Phoenix-X. * Star Trek: Resolution - PBEM in 2383. The Romulan capital is destroyed and a new sect is claiming responsibility. The Resolution, a top-of-the-line starship, was just recaptured after being beseiged by officers and crewman of the ship working for the Sect. The Resolution's mission: Hunt down the Sect, and find who is behind the attacks and the leader of the group calling themselves the 'Tallix Sect'. * Star Trek: Shattered Universe - Forum RPG in the mirror universe, 2382. * [http://www.starcadia.org U.F.S. Arcadia] - Interactive fiction. The United Federation Starship ''Arcadia'', equipped with Quantum Slipstream Drive, focuses on life and exploration in the 2386 Star Trek universe, taking a mature approach to writing, with emphasis on realism, character-driven drama, and the science in (soft) science-fiction. * [http://www.x-fleet.net/endeavour/index.php USS Endeavour-A] - Play-by-forum in the Star Trek universe, circa 2380. * Xolani Fleets - Forum-based RPG in the post-Dominion War era.